


The Barneswald Adventures - The Forsaken Attraction (Series 1)

by marvelwho



Series: The Barneswald Adventures [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Doctor Who, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Barneswald - Freeform, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, Clara Oswald - Freeform, Drama, F/M, Jenna Coleman - Freeform, Romance, Sci-Fi, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwho/pseuds/marvelwho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2/7. The Forsaken Attraction: When Clara and Bucky unearth an abandoned theme park, they are unimpressed but a flashing blue light intrigues Clara. Returning to the scene with her good friend Lucy, they soon unearth secrets of the park. Why was it abandoned and what is lurking in the Haunted House attraction?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CHAPTER ONE

'Where do you want to go today then?' Clara heard Bucky ask her from the kitchen.

'I don't know,' she replied, placing the mug in the sink. 'The Doctor said he was busy saving Joan of Arc from a hoard of Zygons or something.'

Bucky walked over to her and then took the mug out of the sink. She turned around in disgust whilst he wiped it with a tea towel and then put the kettle on. He found it a bit unusual that the kettle took a long time to boil.

'It takes time,' the time traveller said as she left the sink's side. 'You've only been aware of today's era for around three months. Some things will still be new.'

'That reminds me the IPad went black yesterday when I was using it and I'm quite suspicious.'

'Just charge it. I did see a theme park online the other day actually that had a roller coaster, a ghost train; everything. Maybe we could go there.'

Clara opened her wardrobe doors to skim through her clothes. Picking out a black shirt and red and black tartan cardigan, she stepped away from it. She sprayed her expensive perfume on herself and a bit on Bucky to wind him up. He then told her not to do it again and he then chose a stripy shirt with blue jeans to wear for their venture.

'How many more miles?' asked Bucky who was sat in the passenger seat wondering why a 1940s car drove past.

'About 0.4,' Clara smiled at him but he didn't notice. 'You don't seem too happy.'

'It's just that Steve said on the phone he wants to meet up but I feel so awkward after the whole Winter Soldier thing and me wanting to kill him.'

'Oh don't be silly. You didn't know what you were doing and Steve knows that. He wants to meet up with you so it can't be that bad! Call him back and agree. Losing people leaves scars.'

Bucky glanced at Clara and he noticed her eyes filling with water but she wiped them. Avoiding eye contact with him, she noticed the large sign that read 'KINETIC KINGDOM'.

Turning the car, Clara drove down a narrow lane for about fifteen seconds before reaching the sign up close. However, it was not like it was in the pictures she had seen on the internet. The sign was not illuminated; in fact it was dull. All the colour had been plucked from it and two wooden fences cornered off the car from the park. Stepping out, the pair made their way to the fences and that was when Bucky decided to use his new phone to Google the theme park.

'Kinetic Kingdom was the UK's fifth highest grossing theme park until its closure in 2005. Clara, the park closed ten years ago.'

'You're telling me we drove 15 miles for nothing?' a look of disappointment swept over the teacher's face. 'What a load of shit.'

Bucky strolled over to the car and opened the door when Clara called his name. He looked up at her.

'Did you just see that?'

'See what?' he got back in the car and started messing around with his phone when Clara saw it again.

A flash of blue light illuminated the road to the park's car park for a split second and so she became intrigued. Spying through the wood, all she could see was a discoloured green sign saying 'Car Park E.'

Unhurriedly, she made her way back to the car and sat inside. Reversing, she didn't take her eyes off of the entrance of Kinetic Kingdom.

'There's a farm not far from here,' said Bucky without glaring up from his phone. 'Ooh it has llamas. What's a llama?'

'I'll explain on the way,' she sighed whilst returning to the main road but the flash of blue light stuck in her mind like glue.


	2. CHAPTER TWO

The farm was a complete and utter disaster. Firstly, Bucky managed to somehow open the gate to the llamas so one chased him around the farm whilst Clara chased the llama. Secondly, a goat spat chewed lettuce at Clara's tartan cardigan and finally the pair of them paid £5 for animal food and then dropped it all on the floor.

Clara sat down on the bed that night with her cup of tea and scanned the laptop. Kinetic Kingdom closed down in 2005 after the park's profits went extremely low. The managers had no choice but to close otherwise they'd be in debt of millions.

'It's a shame isn't it?' she said as Bucky got into bed next to her. 'The park was the fifth grossing in the country and then it went bankrupt.'

'Why are you still obsessing over that place?' he took a sip of tea and frowned. 'How much milk did you put in this?'

'I'm not obsessing over it,' she ignored his second question. 'I just find it sad that the managers had to close it. It's full of ghosts.'

'Like myself when you think about it. I'm a ghost. I don't really belong in 2015.'

'Now don't say that. You belong with me and that's the end of that.'

Raising his eyebrows, he leaned over to the side and turned the lamp off. Clara glanced at her boyfriend who was dozing and had an idea. Tomorrow she was going to go back to the park and find out what that blue light was. After all, the Doctor was off cavorting with Joan of Arc and Bucky had a job interview in town.

Waking up, she turned to her side to see an empty space. A note was perched on the pillow so she read it.

Clara.

I have gone to the job interview. I'll see you at about 1. By the way, we're out of milk. Hint hint.

Rolling her eyes at his persuasion technique, she clambered out of her bed and got dressed. Wearing a red and black tartan shirt, she pulled on a dark green jacket and headed out of the apartment, remembering to lock the door behind her. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her phone and rang her friend, Lucy.

'Hello?' she heard Lucy answer.

'Hey. Look, I'm going somewhere today and I was wondering if you'd like to come. It's a lovely old place in London.'

'Where?'

'It's a surprise,' she teased. 'Honestly it's amazing. I'll pick you up at 10. Bye.'

'No, Clara.'

It was too late. The phone was humming and so Lucy exhaled loudly and then stepped out of bed. She hadn't been anywhere for a while and so decided it was best to get some fresh air.

'Where are we going?' she sunk into the car chair as she asked Clara. 'Just give me an answer.'

'Ok fine. We're going to a theme park.'

Pulling into the park's entry road, Lucy's jaw dropped. Folding her arms, she stared at her friend and then Clara nervously giggled.

'Yeah I never mentioned, did I? It's abandoned. I saw a blue light yesterday and I wondered what was causing it.'

'Oh my God,' they both stepped out of the vehicle and made their way to the fences. 'You brought me out here to investigate a bloody blue light.'

Then, Clara placed one foot on a gap in the fence as she tried to clamber over when Lucy gasped and stopped her.

'What are you doing? This is breaking and entering.'

'Oh relax,' she resumed her mission. 'I doubt anybody's watching us. It's deserted.'

A screen laid peacefully with blue wires wrapped around it. As a blue finger stroked the screen, a menacing laugh ringed out.

Lucy had no choice but to follow her friend into the foreboding ghost park. However she slipped and hit the ground. Clara helped her up but was given a lethal stare.

'Where are we heading?' she asked the time traveller, brushing gravel off of her bare arm.

'Let's go through the ticket booths and see what we come across.'

Lucy and Clara climbed over the ticket booths and jumped to the concrete below. The wind whistled through the trees and it was quite eerie. The large red rollercoaster in the distance stood disfigured with parts of the track missing. A large board boldly decayed in the dim grey sky. On it was a map of the park but time had been unforgiving to it.

'The log flume,' read Lucy. 'The Haunted House?'

Clara giggled and so Lucy scowled.

'Maybe we should split up,' suggested Clara but her friend was quick to disagree.

'No. I'm not being left to walk around an abandoned theme park on my own. There could be serial killers for all we know. They could be waiting in the bushes and at the right moment, spring out and chop us up as we scream for help.'

'You've been watching Murder Files on the Crime channel again, haven't you? Look, we wouldn't stray far from one another.'

Lucy hesitantly came to some sort of agreement and the pair then prevailed through the park. It was so dirty and mistreated. Occasionally, they'd pass a restaurant stand that had Coca Cola parasols or a ride entrance that had been fenced up. Some rides were even missing and a desolate space was left in their place.

Suddenly, they spotted something in the near distance. A dark purple house was sleeping. Its plastic windows were barely transparent anymore and the queue line had plants reclaiming the land. A faint blue light shined near the door and so Clara walked over to the house.

Staring up at it, she realised it was easily three stories high. The entrance door was hanging off of its hinges and Clara spotted the blue light from one of the windows again. She turned the torch on her phone on and so Lucy asked her not to go in.

'I have to find out what's causing the light,' she protested. 'Go and wait by those trees if you're too nervous.'

Angry, Lucy did as she was told and she walked over to the trees. Noticing a shiny object down the grassy bank, she became intrigued. Anxiously, she made her way down the bank to find out what it was.

Taking a deep breath, a fearful Clara approached the entrance to the haunted house attraction. The torch light lit up the inside of the entrance to showcase a black staircase, leading upstairs.

A blue finger stroked the screen as the body belonging to it watched as Clara touched the door preparing to move it out of the way.

'Excuse me,' she screamed and jumped and so turned around to see a small man with white hair in a blue overcoat standing there. 'What are you doing in the park? It's closed.'

Well,' she began as she rotated from the door. 'I could ask you the same question.'

'I'm the caretaker. I'm Jarvis. You have to leave.'

'Hang on a minute,' she slowly stepped towards him. 'This place has been deserted for ten years. Why would there still be a caretaker here?'

She could see he was struggling for answers and she smirked with delight.

'Well I'm finding out what that blue light is in here so tough look mate.'

'He made me,' Jarvis said and so Clara stopped and glowered at him.

'I'm sorry?'

'He made me stay. I asked to leave. I begged to leave but he still makes me stay.'

'Who makes you stay here?'

'The thing inside that house. I'm warning you darling do not go in. He makes me stay because he's lonely. He says I can leave once his friends arrive.'

'Nice try,' she didn't believe one word. 'But I'm met a lot of liars in my lifetime and I know how to identify one.'

Clara walked inside the house and made her way up the staircase so Jarvis felt his heart starting to race.

The torch light showed the impressive spooky artwork on the walls. A demonic vampire with bloody teeth followed Clara as she made her way up the staircase. A corridor with missing floorboards made her hopscotch along it. Her boots sticking to the edge of the corridor so she wouldn't disturb the ground too much. A large door in front of her had a pulsating blue light bleed from it and so she walked over to it and hesitantly, opened it.

Inside, was a load of CCTV screens of the park and it was lit up with LED lights. There, in the corner, stood a figure and Clara screamed.


	3. CHAPTER THREE

Lucy examined the object with care but realised it was just a boring old pipe from a ride. As she was about to make her way back up the bank, she heard the faint sound of carnival music. Turning around, she watched in disbelief as the pirate ship started to move side to side. Then, the carousel started to move too; the horses exercising after having a ten year break.

'Clara,' she said and remembered where Clara had gone.

As she made her way up the bank, she noticed flashes of electricity swivel around a fake tree and it came crashing down before her. It blocked her escape route and she decided she had no choice but to call someone.

Bucky Barnes was sat in the job interview with a black suit on. He was being asked a question about why he was a suitable question for the job when his phone rang. He pressed 'reject call' and apologised. It rang again and so the interviewer suggested he answered it. Apologising again, he stepped out of the room and answered the phone with venom in his words.

'What do you want, Lucy? I'm in the middle of a job interview.'

'Bucky! You have to help me and Clara. We went to an abandoned theme park and now we're stuck in it with all the rides working and I'm stuck. It's Kinetic Kingdom and AAARRRGGGHHHH.'

Bucky heard a loud scream followed by an immense smash. Enlarging his eyes, Bucky placed his phone back in his trouser pocket and left the building. Jumping on his black motorbike, he shot off down the road to Kinetic Kingdom, leaving his chances of getting a new job behind.


	4. CHAPTER FOUR

Bucky's motorcycle stopped just at the last minute before he went crashing into the wooden fences at the entrance of Kinetic Kingdom. He left the vehicle as he jumped over the fence and ran through the park.

'Clara? Lucy?'

When he noticed Jarvis the supposed caretaker approach him, he ran up to him.

'Where's Clara and Lucy?'

'There's no one here but you and me.'

'Don't lie to me!' he shook the man as he spat. Then he heard Lucy screaming and so he jumped over the ticket booths and sprinted towards the grassy bank where fake trees were falling over.

Lucy Charles was screaming and dodging the electronic trees and so Bucky climbed over a few to retrieve her. He grabbed hold of her hand and ran with her through the artificial forest. Trees continued to pour down on them and then jumped over the barrier and hit the ground. THUD.

'Thank you,' Lucy hugged the man. 'How come it only took you about four minutes to get here?'

'I was quite close and I have a speedy motorbike. Where's Clara?'

Lucy looked up to the haunted house attraction adjacent to the pair and so Bucky ran towards it. Effortlessly, Lucy stood up and followed the ex-soldier to find her friend. Once they both arrived at the entrance to the house, Lucy used the torch app on her phone to guide them through. Eventually, they started making their way up the staircase when, they spotted the blue light behind the doors.

Opening the door, Bucky cautiously stepped inside and Lucy turned the torch off of her phone as she no longer needed it as the light inside the room was so bright.

'CLARA!' Bucky spotted his girlfriend sat on a chair in the corner.

He ran up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. However, she didn't even react. Not once did she look at him and she had red piercing eyes with an unnerving smirk embellished on her face. He tried to snap her out of it but she didn't say anything. He jumped when he heard Lucy shriek. He turned to see her pointing at something and then he saw it.

A six foot fat blue creature was watching them in the corner. Its eyes were white with black pupils. Two white horns curled off of its forehead and its repugnant feet were massive. Black leather covered its modesty and it opened its mouth; sharp rigid teeth evoking fear in the pair but Bucky was too angry to be completely terrified.

'What have you done to her?' he yelled at the creature whilst Lucy was frozen on the spot.

'She is mine,' it menacingly croaked. 'She is mine to play with until my brethren arrive which will be anytime soon.'

'What. What are you?' a petrified Lucy just managed to squeeze out.

'I am Dramos; one of the last of the Planet Beasts. We fled our home planet to escape war but I arrived here a little too early. An abandoned amusement plain gives us the best hiding spot to live out our lives. Once the dimensional wormhole opens up, I can bring my army to earth and we can claim this desolate world of smoke and fire.'

'This world isn't desolate. There's 7,000,000,000 people living on it.' Bucky interrupted.

'Then they shall perish.'

'What about Clara? Why is she like that?'

'I have spent two years living here and waiting for the wormhole to open. I was so lonely so then when Jarvis came here to explore the place I made him stay with my powers. I told him that once my brethren arrive I will free him but I shall not. Humanity is vermin and they will all burn.'

'Release Clara,' Bucky stood up with rage filtering through him. 'I SAID RELEASE HER!'

Without warning, a flash of light blinded Bucky and Lucy as they stepped back.

'The wormhole,' Dramos cheered. 'It begins!'

A swirling portal opened up behind Dramos. Black and green spiralled in an anti-clockwise direction as the silhouettes of Planet Beasts came into focus.

'We have to close it,' shouted Bucky as he held onto Clara; the sound of the swirling making it almost impossible for them to hear each other.

'The only way you can close it is if someone goes through. I doubt any of you have the guts to die.'

Then, the door burst open and Jarvis royally entered the room.

'You bastard,' he screamed at Dramos. 'I have been without my wife, Elena for two years now. I gave you a lair to live in, full control of the rides and attractions and I even scrubbed your toenails but you were just going to kill me. After all I've done for you that is how you were going to repay me.'

'I still am going to repay you that way.'

'No,' Jarvis said so Dramos became curious. 'You were.'

Gritting his teeth, Jarvis bolted towards Dramos and clasped hold of his repulsive body. Edging closer to the wormhole, Dramos screamed and pushed Jarvis backwards. However in doing so, Dramos made them both become sucked into the wormhole. Shrieking loudly, Dramos and Jarvis spiralled into nothingness and the wormhole closed and all the noise vanished.

Breathing heavily, Bucky and Lucy stared at the space where the wormhole once was. Clara's head drooped forwards and so Bucky held onto her tight. Lucy joined his side as she started staring at Clara.

'Clara?'

She groaned as she looked up to see Bucky and Lucy glaring at her. The menacing redness had transformed into an intoxicating brown and Bucky hugged her.

'So the blue thing was trying to wipe out humanity?' Clara asked as Bucky and Lucy walked her through the park. 'What a bitch.'

'What you did was silly,' Bucky told Clara. 'I thought I lost you.'

'Never,' she smiled. 'Not ever.'


	5. CHAPTER FIVE

That night, the moon had consumed the land and darkness' blanket had fallen. Clara Oswald was stood on her apartment balcony looking over at the city below when Bucky joined her side in his white shirt.

'I put your jacket in the washing machine,' he said. 'It got a little dirty.'

'Thanks.'

'You know I don't know if I did it right.'

'Don't worry. You're not the first man to ever say that to me.'

Bucky wrapped his left arm around her and she sank her head into his shoulder.

'Did you ring Steve?' she said without emotion.

'I'll do it now.'

He left her side to call Steve Rogers when she listened to the sound of the traffic and smiled. She finally had her life sorted. She had a lovely apartment, a loving partner and a wonderful time travelling friend.

Elena Briggs was sat in her armchair watching a TV game show when she heard a tremendous bang from outside. Emerging from her chair, she glared out of the window to see a man lying motionless on the grass. Quickly, she opened the front door and saw Jarvis Briggs open his eyes. As the wormhole closed up, he was so grateful he had managed to re-open it using the powers of a dead Dramos.

'Jarvis?'

'Elena?'

'JARVIS!'

Elena rushed over to her no-longer missing husband and she tightly wrapped her arms around him and felt tears gushing from her eyes. After two years, her husband was finally back.


End file.
